


Corruption of a Minor

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hannahsyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption of a Minor

Kurt can see the way Blaine's eyes keep darting over to the small little collection of bottles tucked under a tray table near the kitchen of the loft. They hadn't been there the last time Blaine visited, over Christmas.   
  
"Dani's twenty one," Kurt says, answering the question Blaine hasn't asked yet. "And - even if she weren't, it's not like Santana doesn't have a fake ID."

  
"You have one, too, don't you?" Blaine says, grinning.   
  
"Ugh, no. I threw that out the week after that dismal trip to Scandals. Don't remind me." Kurt makes a face, though he's not really annoyed.   
  
"So what - what all is it?" Blaine's looking at the bottles again.   
  
Blaine's parents have a liquor cabinet, of course, and Blaine's had beer at a few Warblers parties and a couple of weak cocktails and probably champagne allowed by his parents a few times, but Kurt still gets it. There's something different and a little more grown up about having alcohol just - there. Just sitting there, not forbidden (not really) and with no sort of special circumstances around it.   
  
"Vodka, rum, limoncello - Dani made this absolutely delicious thing with it and mango juice, I wish we had some. You'd love it." Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and tugs him up from the couch and leads him over. They both sit cross-legged on the floor and Kurt pulls the bottles out one by one, letting Blaine study them. "There was tequila but I think Santana took it - which is fine with me. Rachel and I are both have way too much on our plates to waste mornings in bed hungover."   
  
"Tequila..." Blaine hums. "I've never had it."   
  
"Not remotely. I did one shot, and it was disgusting." Kurt's expression goes soured with the memory. "Hard cider is my favorite."   
  
"That sounds good," Blaine says. "Do you have any of it?"   
  
Kurt grins at him. "Blaine Anderson, are you asking me to corrupt a minor with alcohol?"   
  
"Kurt, you are a underage too, are you forgetting that?" Blaine laughs. "At least as far as alcohol goes. And how much trouble can we really get into if we aren't even leaving your loft? Worst case scenario, we make some bad drunk dialing judgement calls."   
  
Kurt bites his lip playfully. "I don't know... what if you get drunk and make advances upon my person..."   
  
Blaine puts the quarter-emptied bottle of spiced rum down and crawls over to Kurt, straddling his lap. "Then you can thank me in the morning?"   
  
*   
  
Kurt wakes up at half past ten the next morning, mind foggy and mouth filled with cotton. His body aches a little bit he has a headache that's not awful but faintly annoying.   
  
He rolls over at looks at Blaine, who appears to just be waking up as well.   
  
Kurt leans over to kiss him, mouth closed to spare the morning breath fiasco, and when he pulls back says, "Thank you."


End file.
